


Corsets and Cake

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, How Missy survived, Missy post regneration, Two Missy's, links to the Missy Chronicles, saving yourself, the best company is your own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: The newly regenerated Missy saves her future self, who helps her to attend to important things such as hair and clothes.“I know - but I meant it - what I said before you shot me,” Missy said.“Oh I know you did - that’s why I shot you!”They looked at each other and both burst into laughter, regarding each other with nothing but humour and affection before they eventually both turned back to their tea, and the delightfully full cake stand.





	Corsets and Cake

Paradox.

 

The very word gave her a headache. It could be something to do with the post regeneration surge of energy that was coursing through her, but as she gripped the edge of the console with one hand, and smoothed down her coat with her other, she decided that she alone, was probably the reason for her headache this time.  
  
She cursed as she felt her hand touch something wet, and didn’t even glance to see how much blood there was - it was done, she had regenerated, and no doubt ruined the best coat she had worn in a long time.

Sighing, she made some mental calculations, installed her dematerialisation circuit, reminded herself to always carry a spare, and worked out the safest route back to herself.  
  
As she waited for her TARDIS to finish calibrating the boosts she programmed to get herself safely to the right time and place, she found herself idly running a hand over her body, pausing for a moment at her breasts, before moving up to her face, her fingers dancing across the contours of her cheekbones, and into her hair which hung in loose thick waves, down long past her shoulders.  
  
“This will take practice - so much hair. Right now though...appearances won’t matter - it’s just me after all.”

She pulled the lever and materialised with exact precision, around the body of her future.

Crouching down next to her, she grabbed a device and scanned, reading the results with a frown - she really had cut it close this time. Took a huge gamble with her own existence. Still, she couldn’t just let herself walk off and play heroes with the Doctor. That’s just not what she did.

As she reached out and placed the back of her hand against her future selves cheek, she felt a flash of something - almost regret, if she would dare to call it that. This was her path now - she was headed straight to this point, and she would have no choice but to understand her own motivations.  
  
“Come on beautiful me, you’re not dying here, so let’s find a short range teleport and get you to a bed. I’ll fix you up.”

She relocated her to a plush room which she did not remember decorating. Her TARDIS had not redecorated, but this room appeared to have been created for her guest and so she did not take any time to question it and simply worked at getting her comfortable, unlacing her boots with interest, wondering if it were an inconvenience to have to take the time to do that.  
  
She slipped off her skirts, then her tie before unbuttoning her blouse. Pulling a blanket up to her waist, she scanned her and felt a flash of relief that the only layer she had left on, apart from her underwear, appeared to be more than just the average corset. Shielding. Of course there was. She shouldn’t have been so surprised at herself.  
  
It took her a little time to remove the corset, rolling her onto her side, and trying in vain to open the clasps before realising that she needed to loosen it first. She hated to waste time, especially  when her own future was at stake, but it was simply baffling.  
  
Eventually she had loosened the laces and pulled at the seams and been able to remove it cautiously, shaking her head at just how tight her future self wore it. Folding it carefully, and deciding to clean her clothes for her before she recovered, she focused on the injury she had given herself with the laser screwdriver. It could have been worse, so much worse without the shielding, but there were no elevated levels of regeneration energy - regeneration was simply not happening. Her levels were stable, and that gave her a flash of relief, to know that she would still be able to regenerate - but not at that precise moment.  
  
What that moment needed was action, and so she got to work, repairing the injury and doing her best to discharge the laser energy. It was not an immediate process, and she realised she would have to take care of herself for at least a few days yet.  
  
Finally, she stopped, having done all that she could to stablise her future self, and gently assisted her into a healing coma. She put her hands under her arms and hauled her up, putting on a purple night dress, not without some difficulty given that she was attempting to lift and manoeuvre her own body weight, before settling her back into bed.  
  
“Closest to your...our, style, that I can find. Sleep well dearest, I will monitor you closely.”

She set up a monitor in the room, with an alert to wake her if her future self needed assistance and then slipped off her blood stained coat, folding it carefully and placing it on a nearby chair before she crawled into bed beside her. Laying on her side, she reached out, stroking Missy's hair and face curiously, before moving her hand to her own, and marvelling at the concept that she didn’t need a mirror to see what her new face and body looked like. Smiling at this thought, she pulled the blanket over them both and inched forward, placing a kiss on Missy's forehead before falling asleep beside her.  
  
When she woke, almost two days later, she checked the readings from the observation equipment and was relieved to see that Missy was almost fully recovered. She laid out her clothes neatly on a dresser beside the bed, and went to prepare food and drink.  
  
When she returned, Missy was still asleep, so she set a table in the far end of the room, spreading out the wide variety of food and setting two places. Pleased with the arrangement, given her own increasing post regeneration hunger, she decided to finally undress, and bathe.  
  
She had found herself highly distracted in the en suite bathroom, finally looking at herself in the full length mirror and turning at different angles to work out how best to pose and carry herself. She mused that she really had done very well this time around - she was a far cry from the burned body she was trapped in once upon a time.  
  
She took some considerable time, standing naked in front of the mirror and testing out her new voice - her name sounded strange, she tried Master, then Missy, the Mistress - Master didn't feel quite it, but Missy was a leap too. She thought perhaps she wasn't quite ready for a name at all this regeneration yet. Missy was clearly the woman laying in a coma on her bed.   
  
"Missy," she said curiously, watching the way her own lips moved intently.   
  
Her hands returned to explore her body - roaming over all the new angles and curves and she pondered why Missy wore quite so many layers. It was all a bit of a mystery.  
  
When she eventually emerged from the bathroom, still unsure what to wear, she slipped the usual black bath robe she had always worn on, the tie making any difference in her new body size irrelevant. Walking out of the room, she ran her fingers through her hair, now only damp given how long she had spent in the bathroom.  
  
She walked into the room and stopped suddenly.

“You’ve been in there for _ages_ \- like what you see?” Missy asked, sitting up in bed, having propped herself up with pillows.

“Yes, I certainly do,” she said with a smile as she crossed the room and sat down on the bed beside Missy.

Missy shuffled over to give her room and reached out with a smile, stroking her messy and out of control hair back from her face with affection.  
  
“You didn’t have much time to practice with makeup on that ship, and you’re going to need help with all this hair. How much time has passed?”

She took Missy’s hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss, “two days, I tended to the wound and fell asleep. Let’s not kill each other again.”

“Well,” Missy said with a sigh. “ _I_ won’t. but _you’re_ going to have to. Don’t fret, it’s _ages_ away. Now. Let’s eat, and then we can talk about important matters.”

“Matters such as hair and clothes?” she said.  
  
“Yes,” chuckled Missy. “We must look our best, and this hair is a learning curve. I will take you shopping, we can take whatever we need.” 

Missy carefully got out of bed, taking the hand of her younger self as soon as she offered. Giving her a warm smile, they remained hand in hand as they crossed the room to the table and each took a seat.

They ate everything on the table between them both, and soon were feeling considerably better and making plans. The company was most enjoyable and they both found themselves having a thoroughly pleasant time.  
  
“Shopping next dearest, we can use a time stop and then you wont need to even dress first. _Then hair_ \- I’m not leaving you until you have that down. It takes a little getting used to but then it’s simply fun,” Missy reached across the table with a smile as she attempted to smooth back the cascading waves of hair from her face. She dropped her hand, realising it was going to need hair products and a lot of accessories to tame. She paused and regarded her younger self. “Did the Doctor regenerate?”

She simply shrugged, “probably..I feel we would know if he died. His heroics would have triggered a regeneration at the least.”

“What about…” Missy coughed slightly, feeling almost embarrassed. “What about everyone else - the people he wanted to save?”

“Oh, I suppose they are all still there, scrambling to stay alive on a doomed ship. Surely you’re not entertaining ideas to rescue anyone?”

“No,” Missy sighed. “No I suppose I’m not. But I was...prepared to die beside him, because he _was_ right. Perhaps I owe it to him...to that whole mess...to clean up.”

She frowned and shook her head, “no, no, no. Honey  _please_ , we shop, you give me a makeover, teach me how to tame all this hair, let's have some _me time._ Give you time to think about all that, it was _futile,_ he couldn’t win and he didn't care - he went to his death anyway. Don’t dive back in there, we need to take care of our continued existence.”

“I know - but I meant it - what I said before you shot me,” Missy said.

“Oh I know you did - that’s why I shot you!”

They looked at each other and both burst into laughter, regarding each other with nothing but humour and affection before they eventually both turned back to their tea, and the delightfully full cake stand.

**  
Four days passed.**

They had stolen a selection of clothing, makeup, nail varnish and extensive hair products. Missy and helped her younger self to learn to put her hair up in several styles. There was no longer a need for them to remain together; both were recovered, prepared and ready to go their separate ways, but they had lingered, enjoying the company. Days had been full of fun and enjoyable company - nights with holding each other in great affection as they shared a bed. Extensions of themselves they simply wanted to embrace each other, and for a time, such a comfort was most welcomed.  

Eventually, they had both instinctively known when it was time to part - and decided on a trip. An unspoken agreement that they would soon leave each others company was clearly in place without either needing to communicate it. They were simply perfectly in tune.

Helping each other dress, a welcome assistance with laces and clasps that the younger Missy still found a little difficult to secure with one pair of hands, and selecting hats and umbrellas, made getting ready to go out a fun process, before a trip even began.

They linked arms and walked, each holding an umbrella in their other hand, Missy in her usual purple outfit and the younger Missy in a similar black version. Something about black felt comforting to her - she wasn’t quite ready to go full on purple.

“I wonder if we will remember this? It has been a lovely few days with you dearest,” she said.

“Oh we haven’t prepared for it, so no doubt most of this will fade, but you have a corset with suitable shielding and you simply only need to remember about the dematerialisation circuit. We shall write you a note so that you can find it later and remember the important parts..”

Missy stopped and smiled fondly as she raised her umbrella, pointing it at an old red phone box. Her TARDIS inched opened the doors in response and she smiled.

“Thank you for a lovely time my dear,” Missy said, as she leaned forward and kissed her younger self with considerable affection.

“Oh you are most welcome dearest,” she said, her arm slipping around her waist as she pulled Missy closer, her kiss deepening and lingering.

Missy murmured contentedly, savouring the moment until she finally stepped back, into the door of her TARDIS and blew herself a parting kiss.

\-------------------

She walked back to her TARDIS, feeling a sudden wave of dizziness as she got through the doors. Clutching the console, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her headache was becoming intense, and the dizziness….

“Oh, like that is it? Not supposed to be in the same timeline, but we adapt, then as soon as we separate I feel some kind of paradoxical wrench,” she said. “I shall….sleep.”

   
Sleep came easily, and she awoke hours later, confused. Her memory clouded as she struggled to recall the previous few days. Her head finally clear, she was vaguely aware that she had been at the heart of some kind of a paradox, but the danger had passed and she was fine. Time to move on.

She walked around her console, checking readings and for some reason, finding her thoughts returning to Cybermen repeatedly. She had no idea why - she hadn’t had a run with Cybermen in ages. Ideas began to form in her mind, and she started to consider whether they might be quite easy to control for her own purpose.

Shaking her head, she frowned as she noticed a note stuck to her console. Waking around, she reached out and picked it up, taking in the elegant handwriting.

 

My darling,

Congratulations on your upgrade - wonderful body! Also great hat choices, _us time_ was so much fine. Paradoxes are memory scramblers so just remember the following important things:

 

  1. A very long time ago, a very scary lady threw you against a wall and made you promise to always, _always_ carry a spare dematerialization circuit.
  2. Never go out without _many_ hair pins - no one will ever know you have a TCE up there.
  3. Only wear the corsets I gave you - you look _amazing_ and the shielding will save your life over and over - everyone aims for the mid-section.
  4. Try the purple outfit, it really is your colour.
  5. It’s our dear Doctor’s birthday soon.



 

Love and kisses

 

You XX

 

She smiled as she took in the note, and picked it up, folding it carefully and placing it in her pocket. Setting coordinates, she pulled the lever and dematerialised, the sounds her TARDIS made sounding almost musical. She laughed and danced around the console as she materialised - it had been an eventful day, even if she didn’t remember a thing. Perhaps a nice tea at the club would be the best move.  
  
Yes, that would be just the thing.


End file.
